


friendly neighbourhood spiderman

by maih_em



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Crack, Halloween Costumes, It's Idiot Time!, M/M, but we love him, george being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maih_em/pseuds/maih_em
Summary: Ronnie Box's evening plans don't go quite in the direction he'd expected.
Relationships: Ronnie Box/George Fancy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	friendly neighbourhood spiderman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guardianoffun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/gifts), [iloveyoudie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/gifts).



> i've realised it's exactly a year since i posted my first fic in the endeavour fandom, and i can safely say it's consumed my entire life since then. I mean technically it was yesterday, but given that it's only 2am and i still haven't gone to bed yet, I'm still counting it. Time doesn't exist.  
> Anyway, here's a box/fancy crackfic because they're dumb and i love them far more than i expected to.
> 
> dedicated to guardianoffun and iloveyoudie because u basically own the box/fancy ship and it's absolutely your fault that i've spent all week thinking of nothing but this pairing

_U free tonight?? x_

Box’s phone buzzed with this notification just as he was leaving work. He smiled when he saw it was from George, just what he needed after such a painfully sluggish afternoon of relentless paperwork.

**_Yeah_ **

**_Do y fancy Chinese? Can pick some up on the way_ **

_Nah I have another idea_

_… prawn crackers would be nice tho :)_

Unusually cryptic, Box thought, and he really _had_ been looking forward to a takeaway.

He thought for a moment about complaining that George wanted him to take the whole detour to the Chinese place just for prawn crackers, but there were sacrifices that he was willing to make for prawn crackers and (far more worryingly) there were sacrifices he was willing to make for _George_.

Fuck’s sake.

Anyway, he bought the prawn crackers, and a box of spring rolls. Diet starts tomorrow and all that.

As he passed the Lamb and Flag, its welcoming orange glow spilling out onto the street, Box realised that he’d been spending less and less of his time there since he and George had embarked on… well, whatever they were doing. It wasn’t a bad thing. There was something far more comforting about coming back from work to a warm body and a couple of drinks and a TV show he could ignore.

Not long later, Box rapped his knuckles against the familiar door and heard a scuffle come from behind it. “Just a sec!” George called, sounding rather stressed and, going by the clattering of plates and mugs, doing some very last-minute tidying up.

Just as Box was getting tempted to get started on the spring rolls, the front door was yanked open to reveal a flustered George.

Dressed as _spiderman_.

The suit barely fit him, the Lycra too loose in some places and far too tight in others, but there was absolutely no doubt what it was.

For a moment, the two of them just stared blankly at one another, Box wondering what kind of simulation he was living in and George wondering when he was going to get his prawn crackers.

Box sighed heavily and stepped inside. “What the ever-loving _fuck_ are you doing?”

“I’m spiderman. _Obviously_.” George replied with the kind of dangerous smirk that made Box want to snog it right off his face, despite the unusual circumstances.

“Any particular reason? Or is this just casual wear for you now?”

George snorted with laughter, and there was that bloody smirk again. “ _This_ is my Halloween costume. I’m going to a party later.”

Box was _almost_ offended. “Why d’you invite me over if you’re busy tonight?”

“Well…” George wandered up to him and wrapped warm arms around his waist, resting his chin against Box’s collarbone. “I was wondering… if you’d come with me?”

“Your charms won’t work on me while you’re wearing that godforsaken…” Box trailed off as George started pressing kisses all the way up his neck and guided him backwards gently until his shoulders met the wall. His charms were _very much_ working, it seemed. “Oh, bloody hell. Alright then. As long as there’s plenty to drink. When do we have to leave?”

George grinned as he stepped back for a moment, evidently glad that his persuasion had worked, but his warmth soon returned as he cupped Box’s face and pulled him into a proper kiss. “’Bout an hour,” he mumbled against skin, and then tugged lightly on the bag of Chinese that was still hanging from one of Box’s fingers. “Enough time for some food.”

“In a minute lovey.” Box pulled the younger man closer to him, dropping the plastic bag on the floor beside them. George’s mouth parted for him keenly. Somewhere along the line, he discarded his jacket, the warmth of George’s flat finally reaching him, and George took the opportunity to clutch at Box’s arms, his fingers tracing along the hem of his sleeves.

What distracted Box in the end was the fact that he went to grab at George’s belt loops to bring him closer, but found his hands meeting only Lycra. It rather put a damper on things, in his opinion.

“The outfit not doing it for you, eh?” George smirked.

“I can’t say it is. Did you really have to put it on a whole hour before you need to leave?”

“Well I can’t take it off _now_! It took like 20 minutes to get into this bloody thing!” George exclaimed, shifting uncomfortably in the material, the arms and legs having started to ride up. “Oh, that reminds me, can you do the zip up at the back? I can’t reach it.”

Box let out a long-suffering sigh. “I literally don’t know you. I don’t know who you are,” he grumbled, spinning George around and yanking at the zip. “And I hate you. It’s remarkable I haven’t smothered you in your sleep already.”

Then, _finally_ , Box could slump down onto the sofa, George’s warm weight pressed against his side, and let any lingering thoughts of work seep out of him. They shared the prawn crackers in silence as the TV played in the background. Neither were really paying attention to DIY SOS, but George had insisted that he’d fall asleep if they put Countryfile on.

“Ronnie?” George murmured about half an hour later, his head resting against Box’s chest.

“Hmm?”

“I can’t help but feel like you’re going to seem a bit under-dressed… you know, what with me looking _so_ amazing in this costume.” He rolled over onto his front and propped himself up on Box’s stomach. “We couldn’t have that, could we?”

With a mischievous smirk, George stood up and disappeared into his bedroom for a moment.

Box did _not_ like where this was going. At all.

A few seconds later, George re-emerged with a plastic packet and threw it across the room like a frisbee which came dangerously close to hitting Box on the head as it landed. He picked it up, squinting in the dim light to read the text printed on the front.

**1 GRIM REAPER ROBE ADULT HALLOWEEN FANCY DRESS COSTUME. (ONE SIZE)**

“Absolutely fucking not.”

“But-”

“Georgie, I literally can’t stress enough how much I hate this idea. I’m not wearing that.”

George leant over the arm of the sofa and nuzzled against him. Box wouldn’t be surprised if he was batting his bloody eyelashes. “Not even to spread the joy and cheer of Halloween?”

“No.”

“Not even because I cooked dinner for you last week and only burnt like one thing? Or because I’m really fit and you fancy me?”

Box firmly shook his head, and George flopped down beside him on the sofa, looking defeated. For a moment, Box thought he’d won, and was quietly very pleased with himself, but George had that cunning look about him again.

He pulled a second plastic package out from behind his back. “Sexy nurse?”

“Jesus Christ, I’ll be the fucking grim reaper then!” Box relented finally, giving George an affectionate kick before he stood up and started opening the packaging. “This better have come with a scythe that I can kill you with.”

George had the nerve to _wink_ at him.

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: box hates fancy except he loves him more


End file.
